The Ark
The Ark'Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.9). ''Narrator says: "The Ark. The homeship of the Autobots." is the homeship of the Autobots. History In the finale of a long standing civil war, the Autobots left their home planet Cybertron to seek peace elsewhere. They lifted off in their ship, The Ark and journeyed into space. 1000 years, give or take, later, Ectronymous Diamatron detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from Earth. He yelled "By Primus!" in excitement. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee asked him what happened. He directed them to the sensor array he built. They couldn't believe it and wanted to report it to Optimus Prime immediately. Ectronymous briefed Optimus on the bridge and believed reconnaissance should be easy. Ironhide suspected it was a Decepticon ambush. Jazz quipped he was being paranoid and reminded him there were no more Decepticons. Jazz speculated there was a hiccup in Ectronymous' system code. Ectronymous insisted the signal was legitimate and they should find out what it was. Optimus agreed but assigned Ectronymous on a solo mission to find the signal. The Ark waited on the other side of the Moon. Ectronymous, now Ectotron, made contact while Grimlock was on comm duty. Grimlock recognized his voice and bluntly asked what he wanted. Ectotron asked for Optimus. Grimlock stated he was a warrior, not an errand boy. Optimus overhead and told him it was fine. Ectotron informed him of his new name to Optimus' relief but he quickly changed the subject and asked if he located the signal. Ectotron took two minutes to brief him on the situation at hand. Optimus admitted that was not what he was expecting and decided to see it for himself. Wheeljack thought it was a bad idea and admitted he thought Ectotron was always a little off. Grimlock declared he wasn't afraid of no ghosts. Wheeljack stated ghosts don't exist and believed there were too many variables on Earth. He volunteered to go instead. Optimus understood Wheeljack's concerns but reminded him how he supported his ideas, which others thought were crazy. Grimlock interjected he still thought Wheeljack was crazy. Optimus stated it was Ectotron's turn for his support but admitted he was curious about his report. He left Wheeljack in charge and departed for New York. Trivia *On page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the bridge is set up much like it was in "More Than Meets The Eye" Part 1: **Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, and Prowl are at the front. **Jazz is to Optimus Prime's right. **Ironhide is to Jazz's right. See Also *The Ark at Transformers Wiki Appearances *IDW Comics''' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #3 References Gallery SkywarpIDW01.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk07.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk08.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TheArk02.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk03.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk04.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk13.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk05.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk06.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TheArk09.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TheArk12.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TheArk10.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 TheArk11.jpg|As seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 Category:Vehicles Category:IDW Vehicles Category:Transformers